iLove Ride
by RafaelDelaCruz
Summary: College can be really weird, annoying and infuriating, especially when the Dean imposes some policy which will require you to carpool strangers. But what if this might be the only way for you to find your true love? Rated T for language and sexuality. Involves Seddie relationship
1. Announcement

**Hi... there. I hope you are so far enjoying my first fanfic, iWant Him, and while I was outlining the next chapter, I came up with this so I hope you'll enjoy reading this as well. This is already my second fanfic, and this is my concept of an alternate iCarly universe. Please enjoy and review!**

**Wait, before I start...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own iCarly.**

* * *

**Prologue/Introduction**

Fredward "Freddie" Benson, 23, is a college student in Washington State University College of Business who is now in his third year. He lives in an apartment in Pullman, Washington, only a few minutes from school. He has a roommate named Rod, and he was better known for being a jerkface badass. That is, until he had a relationship with some chick named Carly, whom he met at his workplace, some DVD rental shop called _X-Rated Madness. _Their relationship lasted for two and a half years, until the chick dumped him just because she can't stand his jerkish nature. From then on, Freddie swore he'd never fall for another woman.

Samantha "Sam" Puckett, 19, is a freshman college student in WSU College of Education, who is totally nice, lovable, but can break a bone if she needed to. She lives with her mom in Seattle, Washington, and got used to taking a bus for three hours everyday to school, since her mom can't afford to buy her a car legally. She has never had a relationship before, but she isn't what you call "desperate". She may be single and virgin at 19, but she still makes sure a guy would pass _all_ of her requirements before he can even be her boyfriend.

Because on one weird and annoying school policy on requiring carpooling, would their paths cross, and would they be perfect for each other? Let's find out.

* * *

**Chapter One: Announcement**

(Freddie's POV)

Ah, nothing better than the sweet smell of fresh air while driving to school at about seventy-four miles an hour. Six forty-two AM... about eleven miles from Washington State University... just sitting here with feet in the pedals, eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel... and it's already a good day. Nothing really much to worry about aside from home works and such and thank God my roommate Rod finally got his own car. Man, it's very much better driving alone than going with him. Well, it's still better off with him than with someone I don't even know. Seconds later, my phone rang. It's Rod; he probably wants to borrow some underwear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Freddie?"

"Hey, Rod, what do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh...'bout nine miles from school, why?"

"Make it fast, Mr. Skinner is about to make an announcement"

"Oh, okay- woah, woah, wait, wait. You are already _at_ school?"

"Yeah"

"When I left our apartment, you were still showering"

"Yeah, I was fetched by Cameron about two minutes after you left"

"Cameron, that dude who drives like some sort of race car driver?"

"Yeah, same one"

"Kay... what announcement?"

"I don't know yet. He said it's really good news, and that everyone must be in as early as possible or he'll announce it at exactly six fifty"

"Hey, no rush, it's only.." I looked at my watch and it read... "...six forty-five, and I'm about five miles from school"

"'Kay, I'll just wait here"

"Kay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said as I hung up. Oh my God, what announcement must this be about? Just by judging Rod's voice earlier, it looks like really good news, so I sped up, anyway, this freeway doesn't really have speed limit, and managed to park my car at the nearest vacant spot from the building on about twelve minutes before seven.

"Kay, I'm here" I said upon arriving at the classroom. Man, I hate Thursdays, not just because the first period is at the seventh floor, but it is because my first-period professor, Mr. Skinner, is the most unpredictable teacher ever. He says stuff like good news, then when he tells it, it's no good news at all. After a few seconds, everyone is here, and he began telling the "good news".

"Okay, class, thank you for coming in early, and good morning, by the way" Mr. Skinner greeted "So, now, before we start the class, the good news I've been yappin' on about is that our Dean, Mr. Richard Ray, has just implemented the new Carpooling Policy for the whole of the College of Business, and it's effective tomorrow"

Wait, am I still asleep? Am I dreaming? PLEASE tell me I'm dreaming! Carpooling Policy? Did I hear him right? Please tell me I didn't hear him right!

Mr. Skinner teased me and my other classmates who hated the new policy further "Come on! Aren't you psyched about the new policy that the Dean has signed?"

Psyched?! Who would be psyched about carpooling someone I don't even know? Who knows, maybe I'd come across a psychopath with a chainsaw?! Oh, God, this day cannot get worse!

Yeah, it got worse. Some kid in the corner raised his hand and asked "Um.. Mr. Skinner... what is carpooling?"

"Man, what else don't you know?" I heard him whisper before answering the kid's question "Carpooling is sharing your ride with one or more people" then he turned to the whole class "Now, according to the new Carpooling Policy, all students of the Washington State University College of Business, from first to fourth year, who have their own vehicles registered in the university are required to carpool a minimum of one and maximum of four students from other colleges who do not have their own ride due to growing traffic congestion, and sudden increase in oil price and toll fee in highways and expressways"

"So...we just go across someone and decide how much he/she shall pay us?" Rod said, who obviously wasn't very happy about it either.

"Oh, no" Mr. Skinner shook his head "You _won't_ be charging people that you will be giving a ride"

"WHAT?!" I blurted out. I-I can't take it anymore. "We have to do it for FREE?! How can we divide our budget for food and others if we have to do this one for free?!"

"Then it's your problem, not mine" Mr. Skinner said, more of in a teasing and insulting way, and it's not surprising that more of my classmates here are more enraged by this than ever. He tried to calm everyone by saying "hey, hey, EVERYONE! Listen, this is a place for you to study, and not for you to charge people for business..."

Ironic, isn't it? This is College of Business and our Dean doesn't want us to turn this college into business. Mr. Skinner went on, "and of course, the people you would be giving a ride for free are only those who live in either Washington or Idaho. The rest, maybe a minimum fee of $20 and maximum of $200, depending on location".

I again raised my hand "Sir, this is time consuming. It doesn't even help us at all!"

"You are wrong, Mr. Benson. This helps you a lot. It helps you to manage your time properly and budget your money"

Yeah, manage your time, especially when your customer lives at Vegas, LA or even New York.

"I will be getting your phone numbers and the Dean will give it along with your schedule of classes to the Deans of the other colleges, so that the students would know who to call when they need a ride".

Oh, so it's just calling a cab. Only that I will be the cab driver, there would be no cab meter, and worse, this is free of charge. After a few seconds, I heard the old man talk again but this time, it got into my nerves.

"And of course, let's talk about punishment. If you come to school alone, it can be possible that nobody called you, so it's fine, but once you came out of school premises after dismissal without any passenger, you get a failing mark for the whole semester".

Okay, I can't take this anymore. I walked out of the room; I lost interest in the discussion that we were about to have right after the old man finish his "good news". Wow, it's... seven o-seven, and in a mere twenty-five minutes, my good day has turned into a bad nightmare. Well, anyway, I'd rather sit here in my car, listen to music, go online, than hear more from Mr. Skinner, who was one of the co-authors of the Carpooling Policy. Anyway, it's just one hour, I can attend my next class, and hope that I can hear no more of this Carpooling Policy shit.

* * *

Finally, class has ended. I'm in my apartment with Rod, who was against the policy either, to talk about the policy with.

"What happened, man?" Rod asked "Everyone was talking about how you walked out of class earlier.

"I bet they were talking about how obnoxious Dean Ray is to impose a policy like this"

"Well you thought right. You know that two freshmen yelled at Dean Ray right after they heard of the new policy?"

"Well good! Wait, can't we just carpool each other?"

"No, we can't" he replied "According to the old man, if we do, then we'll mess up the whole point of this whole policy"

"Ugghh! Worse day ever" I said. Did I ever say that today's a good day? If I did, then I take it back. Man, I wanted to drop out of this goddamn institution, or at least switch to any other college, but Dean Jerkface has prohibited us to do so.

"Man, I better get some rest" I said as I laid down my bed.

"Good night" I heard him say

"Good night" I said as I turned off the lights and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_**Please stay tuned for Chapter 2 for more exciting scenes, and please don't forget to write tour reviews!**_


	2. A Day at the Rides

**On the next ****_iLove Ride_****: Freddie tests his patience in abiding by the new Carpooling Policy, and will he finally meet the girl who will change his life?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Day at the Rides**

(Sam's POV)

Ah, Friday, at last. I've texted my friends, we're all set for our girls' night out. Well, none of us have cars, so we got used to taking the bus. But I hear the Dean of Business has just implemented some stupid policy that would require their students to carpool strangers. Man, I kinda feel bad for them. It's like... having chances of coming across a psychopath with a chainsaw everyday.

Well, as I still haven't gotten the list of the Business students who I can call, I guess I'm just gonna take the bus, like what I usually do. Honestly, I kinda prefer taking the bus instead of getting into someone else's ride, especially if that someone is some stranger, cause who knows that someone might be a maniac, rapist or another desperate asshole who wants to be my boyfriend in an instant. Well, sure, I'm already nineteen years of age, and I might need a boyfriend right now, but I'm really not that desperate. If a boy likes Momma, he's gonna have to pass all of the requirements.

Upon arriving at school, I walked in to the cafeteria of the building, anyway it's only seven thirty-two and my first class starts at eight, only to see my friends Julia and Margaret all psycho just because some hot dude from the College of Business drove them to school.

"Hey, hey!" I interrupted "What are you desperate girls so psyched about?"

Julia narrated her story "'Cause earlier this morning I called this freshman guy named Stu Hanford, and he's like _the_ hottest guy I've ever met!"

"Not as hot as the dude who drove me earlier this morning!" Margaret said, a bit boastfully.

"And who did you come across with?" I asked.

"Oh, just some guy named Alden Henderson, and I think he's _the_ hottest guy in the College of Business!" Margaret said joyfully "How 'bout you, Sam? Who drove you to school early this morning?"

"No one, I took the bus" I said "I, uh... haven't gotten the list yet"

"Bummer!" Julia commented.

"Nah, no big deal, I don't really need a ride, and taking the bus is fine, and- where do I get the list?!"

"You can get it in the Dean's Office of the College of Business" Margaret said "But I must warn you about the long line in there"

"Oh, okay" I said "So, what time's your first class?"

"Seven" Julia answered "but our professor's absent, so I stayed here, and my next class's still at nine o'clock"

"And mine is at nine as well" Margaret added "but oh my God, I got really excited for this Carpooling thing that I called a guy very early, AAHHH!"

"Yeah, you don't really look excited" I said sarcastically. After a few minutes, I looked at my watch, and it's already seven fifty. Man, I gotta get to class, or Mr. Stine is gonna go all ballistic again "Uh, guys, sorry, I gotta get to class"

"Okay" Julia said "Don't forget about our night out"

"Yeah, I won't" I said.

"Bye!" The two said as they waved goodbye.

"Bye" I said as I walked away.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I just woke up, and oh my God, my head feels dizzy. Oh, right, I got drunk last night while Rod and I were talking about this Carpooling shit, and I have hangover. It's like... Eight twenty-one AM, October 12th, Friday, yeah, Fridays aren't so good anymore, especially when you have to give some random dude or chick a ride home instead of you and your friends out to hang together. Man, Rod's gone. Maybe he already fetched someone and headed on to school. Anyways, first period starts at like ten in the morning, so I might want to check my inbox to see if I got a call from- woah, what the fuck, I got fifty-two missed calls from six AM! Wow, is it me or are there just many students from other colleges who wanted a ride to school?

After like ten seconds, I got another call, so I picked it up "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Fredward Benson, third year student from College of Business?"

"Yeah, it's me" I said in a much deeper voice since I just woke up, not to mention that fifty-two more people called earlier and I didn't even notice.

"Hi, my name is Terrene, and I live just five blocks from downtown Pullman, and my first period starts at nine. I don't really have a car, so can you please come over and give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure" I said, still a bit dizzy due to hangover "But listen, I just woke up, and I kinda have hangover from last night, so mind if I take 'bout fifteen to thirty minutes to get there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just text you the address, bye!"

"Bye" I said as I hung up. I took a quick shower, hoping that the smell of alcohol wouldn't really be evident, changed clothes, and headed on to Terrene's house. The drive was like, fifteen minutes long, long enough for me to handle the chick's fast and endless talking, and man, my headache from listening to her talk was actually worse than hangover. Man, what's it gonna take her to shut up? Anyway, after fifteen minutes, we're here at school, and after Terrene got out of the car and rushed to class, probably to talk about the ride, I just sat in the car, opened a window, and almost instantly fell asleep, not really caring if someone catches me snoring, get it on video and post it on Splash Face.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Man, almost everyone in class is talking about that stupid carpooling thing. Okay, I regret not getting a copy of the directory yesterday. Better get it now at the Dean's Office. Man, this day could _not_ get worse.

Oops, it did. I just saw my friend Terrene rush inside the classroom, all excited to tell everyone about the ride she got this morning.

"Oh my God, guys, you're never gonna believe who just gave me a ride this morning to school!"

"Who?" said one of my classmates, Ashley, who also sounded excited about hearing about hot guys.

"His name is Freddie Benson. He's like in third year, and oh my God, he's super hot! He has a cute face, brown eyes, and oh my God, hard muscles. Did you know I got a chance to feel his muscles and they felt awesome!"

"Shut up!" Ashley commented, also psyched about what Terrene has said "What's his car look like?"

Terrene started describing this dude's car in a very fast manner "It's a red Ford Focus with license plate number WHO 4027"

I wasn't really that interested in the guy that drove Terrene to school, but I kinda took note of his plate number, WHO 4027. Damn, I _really_ need to get hold of the class directory after this class; I'm _dying_ in envy of these girls who just got a ride with hot dudes.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Okay, about... two twenty-one, and I kinda set a night out with my friends in the evening, so I texted Rod and told him that I'm gonna arrive late in the apartment. Well, the only good thing about Fridays is that class is only from ten in the morning 'till two in the afternoon. Anyway, before I get to work, I gotta see whether there are people who needed a ride home.

(Sam's POV)

Okay, about... two twenty-one, and our night out is after Julia's last class, at six, so I texted them, telling that I'm just gonna go home first and just meet them at the place. Anyway, the truth is that I wanna get hold of a ride from a hot guy. Shouldn't be so hard to find.

So I stood here in some lane, by the way, business students are required to pass by all of the other buildings before exiting the school premises, unless they already have someone in, or they got a call from someone who needed a ride to school. I waited in this carpooling lane, which becomes very crowded at the evening, and a few minutes, a car stopped by me. And holy chiz, it's not _just_ a car, it's the one described by Terrene earlier. A red Ford Focus, with plate number WHO 4027. I forgot the name of the guy, man, I forgot to get hold of the directory again. Maybe on Monday, but it really doesn't matter as long as hot guys would always come my way. After a few seconds, the window of the car opened, and a guy looked at me and said "Need a ride?"

Oh man, Terrene was right, he really _was _hot! Brown eyes, cute face, deep voice, well... deeper than most guy's voices, and huge muscles. I wonder if he has large abs; I sure wanna feel them.

(Freddie's POV)

I stopped by the Education Building and saw a girl standing there, waiting for a ride home, so I opened a window and said "Need a ride home?" Man, the chick looks... kinda hot. Well, she's simple, like my ex-girlfriend Carly, but when you look at her face, you can really see the beauty within, and no! That's not right, this is not right. Right after Carly broke up with me, I swore I'd never fall in love again. Well, at my age, it's clearly not possible, but I wanna stay single for as long as possible, as my heart heals itself from my previous relationship. After a few seconds, the chick was starting to drool, so I called out "Um... miss?"

(Sam's POV)

Okay, so I drooled a little, but then the guy called out "Um... miss?" I kinda got a little conscious, but still admiring how hot the guy is. Man, this is gonna be the best three hours of my life. I said "Sure, I need a ride" and I hopped in to the car.

* * *

_**How would a three-hour ride from WSU to Seattle change Sam and Freddie's relationship from strangers to close friends?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to find out!**_

_**By the way, thank you for the reviews, and for adding this story to your favorites and alerts list. As for your reviews, please keep them coming.**_


	3. Conversations

**On the next ****_iLove Ride_****: Nothing really, except for the whole three-hour ride from WSU to Seattle, of course with Freddie and Sam getting to know each other, and a lot better.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Conversations**

(Sam's POV)

I hopped in to the car, wondering how the hell am I supposed to survive three hours without even attempting to touch and feel any of this man's muscles. Oh my God, I must say. This dude has passed almost all of my guy dating requirements, well, all of them, if he's totally nice and sweet. After I got in the car, the guy, whatever his name is, continued driving until we exited the campus. Oh man, this is going to be perfect. After a few seconds, he asked "Um... where do you live?"

"Seattle" I said, hoping that he won't drop me off right after I say it. Yeah, their Dean got a little looser and allowed students to reject people who live in places farther than a hundred miles from school.

"Oh, okay" he said as he continued driving. Well, that went pretty good. I think he kinda likes me... or he's just kinda bored, and he needed something to do for the next three hours.

(Freddie's POV)

Oh, my God, Seattle?! That's like three hours from here. Well, if I drive really fast, I can cut the time to two hours or maybe even an hour and a half. That is, if I want to get in trouble with the cops like what Justin Bieber always does (well, at least I don't run over and/or trash talk paparazzi). I agreed to drive her all the way to Seattle, 'cause she looks like she's a nice lady, and okay, I kinda like her, but I don't wanna have someone break my heart again like two months ago, when Carly broke up with me.

(Sam's POV)

During the next few minutes, I looked at him, anyway he was keeping his eyes on the road and man, he looks serious. Did he have his heart broken recently and he looks... depressed, or maybe it was just about this carpooling thing? If he had his heart broken, then that chick who dumped him must be an asshole, and it's her loss when she dumped the guy, whose name I finally remember now. However, I still asked the guy to confirm "Wait, you're Freddie Benson, right?"

"Yeah" he said, a bit surprised about how I know his name "how'd you know?"

"Oh, cause you know the chick you drove to school earlier?"

"Terrene?"

"Yeah, she's one of my friends, and she told me about the ride earlier this morning"

"Oh... doesn't it bother you that she talks too fast and non-stop?"

"Yeah, until now I still don't get why we became friends" Yeah, Terrene really bothers anyone when she starts talking. I continued the conversation and changed topic, seeing this is gonna be a good talk "So, Terrene also mentioned you're in... third year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, really" I said "it's just like... you don't really look like you're in your third year"

"Oh, it's 'cause I'm already twenty-three years old"

Oh my God, I was going to say that he looked younger than a person in third year of college, but I can't believe he's actually older. "Twenty-three?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Yeah, cause, you looked a lot younger than an average twenty-three-year-old guy"

"Yeah, well..."

"So how come you're twenty-three, and you're still in third year, I mean, shouldn't you be a graduate by now?"

"Oh, cause I repeated ninth and eleventh grade because back then I was always ditching classes, bullying people, and vandalizing school properties"

"Oh" I said. Well, bad boys aren't included in my guy requirements, but besides, he seems nice now, although I don't know what changed him. Man, judging by the guy's face he still looks very... serious, or depressed, I can't really tell. Maybe it's 'cause he has to be driving me home instead of him hanging out with his friends. "Um... are you okay? Are you sure it's okay for you to drive me home in Seattle?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I mean, I could be at work right now, but you know, anything for a person who needs a ride home"

"Oh, cool, where do you work?"

"Some pornographic DVD rental shop called _X-Rated Madness_"

"Wow" I chucked a little "you put up porn DVDs for rent?"

"Yeah" he said, still seriously, like he'll burst into flames if I tell a joke. Well, not really burst into flames, but you know what I mean. Man, it's really buggin' me that he doesn't feel so good.

(Freddie's POV)

Yeah, I wasn't really feeling good during the drive. Could it be because of the carpooling thing? Could it be because I have to drive two hundred fifty miles to Seattle? Clearly not, cause Dean Ray finally allowed us to reject people who live farther than a hundred miles from school. Could it be hangover? No, let's face it, I'm still a bit depressed on my break-up with Carly. Especially that the girl totally reminded me of my ex-girlfriend, and my workplace, X-Rated Madness, was where we first met. Should I tell the girl the story? Well, maybe it'll lessen my burden.

(Sam's POV)

Okay, I can't take it anymore. I have to ask the guy what's the matter, and maybe in some way, I can help him. "Um... Freddie, is there something wrong? Cause... it really was bugging me that you don't feel good. Look, if you don't wanna drive me to Seattle, then it's fine, I can take the bus"

"No, it's okay. It's just..." okay, I'm listening, "I just got in a rough break-up with a girl I really love. I mean, it _was_ two months ago, but it still kinda bugs me, you know"

And, there it is. Told ya he has a problem. Man, two months? It's either he has a very sensitive heart, or his ex-girlfriend was a total bitch. "Mind if you tell me the story? Cause, I was thinking, I know we just met and everything, but come on, we have like, two hours and forty-five minutes, maybe you need some help getting it off your chest"

(Freddie's POV)

Yeah, I _need_ to get it all off my chest, and that girl was nice, totally reminded me of Carly when we first met. So I began telling the story "Okay, so it was... almost three years ago, I met this girl named Carly at work. She was simple, just like you. She was beautiful, nice, and any guy would really fall for her. So yes, I met her at the shop; she was recently hired by the manager, and I was like, in love with her at the very first sight"

The girl just sat there and listened, so I continued "So, right after our shift, it started to rain very hard, so I offered to drive her home. From there, we got to know each other better, and like, days later, we officially became boyfriend-girlfriend. And the relationship we had was the best thirty-two months of my life. I mean, she was the only one I've really been in love with. And she changed me. So much, that I stopped bullying people, I stopped smoking, I controlled my alcohol intake, and I completely transformed from being a jerkface badass to being a good gentleman you see now"

"Then, what happened?" she asked. I paused, took my PearPad from my bag while keeping my other hand on the steering wheel, and checked the distance calculator, cause the truth is, I don't really want to continue with the break-up part, and I was hoping that we're anywhere near Seattle, or King County at the very least. Well, Seattle's still... a hundred and ninety-one miles away, so I had no choice, but to continue "Two months ago, after we dated for about thirty-two months, she broke up with me. She said she's leaving in four hours to move to Italy with her dad, and she thought she couldn't handle long distance relationship, and that she really can't stand my jerkish behavior. I agree that I don't deserve her, and I don't really think that I can handle long distance relationship either, so I agreed, and we ended up in a smooth break-up. However..." I paused, as I sense that tears might be coming down any second. Yes, I have never been what you call a crying man, but the day Carly and I broke up, it was the first time I cried.

"Come on" she said, patting my back. I continued anyway "The next day, I heard from one of our co-workers that Carly really never moved with her dad, and that she saw her making out with some guy inside a suspicious-looking car, so I spied to confirm, and it was true. A guy named Lyndon, and they have had a relationship for more than four years. Clearly, she had been playing me all this time. I never knew I could be this stupid" good thing I managed to keep my tears from falling "From then on, I swore I will never fall for another woman ever again"

(Sam's POV)

Okay, clearly, the chick was a total asshole. How I wish I was there to beat the shit out of her. "It's okay. Sure, you may be some sort of jerkface badass, but I know you don't deserve to be with her, and she doesn't deserve you. You deserve much better"

(Freddie's POV)

"...You deserve much better" a sign that she kinda likes me, but I don't think I can entrust her. I made a mistake once, and it wasted thirty-two goddamn months of my life. But you know what? I do feel better now. "Um... miss, thanks for listening to my break-up story. You did make me feel better"

"Please call me Sam" she said "and glad to help. You know I'm not just gonna sit here seeing you all depressed and such"

"Sorry" I said apologetically "It's just that a break-up like this would really make me this depressed"

"Hey, wanna stop at that diner over there?" Sam called out "Come on, Seattle's still like, a hundred and sixty-five miles from here, and I'm starving. Maybe we can still... talk a little more?"

"Yeah, sure" I said as I slowed down and stopped by a diner nearby.

* * *

_**Please stay tuned for Chapter 4 for Part II of this segment.**_

_**Again, thanks a lot for all the reviews, and for following this story and adding it to your favorites list. Means a lot to me that I'm getting a lot of positive feedback in only a few chapters. Please keep your reviews coming and expect more from me.**_


	4. Getting to Know

**On the next ****_iLove Ride_****: Continuation of the long segment in Chapter 3. How would Freddie like the carpooling policy now right after the three-hour ride with Sam?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know**

(Freddie's POV)

Okay, it's... Four o-six, and we just finished eating in some local diner, and we continued heading on to Sam's place in Seattle. Okay, I must admit, this is... kinda fun, but it doesn't mean that I'm considering the chance that we might soon be an item. As I said, I made a mistake once, and I wouldn't let another thirty-two months be wasted because of the same mistake. I mean, this is an exact same replay of when me and Carly first met, except that Carly and I met at work, and I offered her a ride home. If I give her a chance, would our ending be the same? Man, why am I thinking about it right now, we just met and I haven't even gotten to know her, so first things first "Okay, now it's my turn to know about you" I said.

"Okay... where do I start? Okay, I think there's nothing much to say about myself, 'cause my life's... you know, it's just like boring, nothing much complicated."

"Oh, okay" I said as I shifted gears "How come you don't have your own car?"

"Cause my mom can't afford to buy me one legally. I mean, she gave me a car one time, on my sixteenth birthday, but three days later, she got arrested after the cops discovered that she stole the car she gave me from some rich dude in Manhattan"

"Manhattan?"

"Yeah, don't even ask how she ever got to New York"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna know anyway" I said. After a few seconds, I went "Where do you work?"

"Nah, I don't really have a job"

"Really? How come?"

"Cause one day my mom did some serious crime, and when the cops asked for her name, she gave mine to them, so now there aren't anymore jobs in Seattle or near WSU that would hire me"

"So, I guess that's why you don't have your own apartment near WSU"

"Yeah, you guessed right" she paused for a while "but I was thinking forget about getting a job, I wanted to start a business"

"Oh that's good" I said "so, what kind of business?"

"I was thinking either babysitting business, or restaurant"

"Oh, okay, good luck"

"Thanks" she said "so, where do _you_ live?"

"Just about fifteen miles from school"

(Sam's POV)

Really? Just fifteen miles from school? Then how does he deal with the carpooling thing? "Really? Then I guess you weren't really psyched about this carpooling thing"

"No, I was infuriated with this shit, so much that I walked out of class"

"Yeah, I've been thinking it's like finding chances of coming across a psychopath with a chainsaw everyday"

"Tell me about it" he said

(Freddie's POV)

Yeah, it kinda feels good when you have someone who feels the same way you do. Okay, enough with this carpooling shit. This time, I asked her if she ever had a bad break-up or anything, and then she was all "Nah, I've never even had a boyfriend, not once in my whole life"

"Really?" I said shocked by the fact that she has never actually had a boyfriend, and she's.. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"Really? You're nineteen and you haven't had a boyfriend? Why?"

"Cause" she reasoned out "There's not a guy I met who passed all of my requirements"

"Requirements?"

"Yeah. If a guy likes me, he should pass all the requirements before I can even consider him to be my boyfriend"

"Oh, okay" I said, as I don't want to be her or anyone's boyfriend anyway.

(Sam's POV)

Man, I was waiting for him to ask me about the requirements, cause clearly, he passed all of them: handsome, cute, no FBI or any criminal records (or unless he has one but who cares?), smart ( he looks smart, so), nice, polite, gentle, rich (okay, forget about this part), and most of all, has a good heart, and in a mere one hour and forty-eight minutes, I saw all of those things in him. Well, if he wants time, then I'll give him time. Anyway, we just met and everything, and I'm not even sure if we would ever meet again, I mean, this is just a school requirement; he's just doing this so he won't fail and get into trouble.

(Freddie's POV)

About another two hours has passed. It's... six twelve PM, and we're just blocks away from Sam's place. Okay, I must admit, I really had a fun time. She's not just some girl who's boring to be with and talks about senseless things; she's kinda me-material, and honestly, I'm looking forward for us to meet again. Maybe not on Monday or next week, but someday, I hope I'll be seeing her face again.

Finally, we got to Sam's apartment. I wanted to stay at her place, but I can't, since she has to meet her friends at some place, and I also have my own night out with my own friends "Okay, we're here" I announced "is this the place?"

"Yeah" she said "Oh, and... Freddie, thank you so much for the ride, and for sharing your story"

"Sure thing" I answered "And... thank _you_ for sharing _your_ story. Hope I would see you again"

"Yeah, me too. Bye" she said as she got out of the car.

"Bye" I waved at her, and through the tinted window I can see her wave back before I drove back to some club in Pullman where I was supposed to meet my friends.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

About eight twenty-four PM, and I was in the middle of the night out with my friends Julia and Margaret when Julia asked "So, how's your ride with this hot dude, Freddie?"

"Oh, that? Well, it was fine"

"Fine? Are you sure?" Margaret clarified.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause" Margaret explained "it sounds like you've totally fallen in love with this guy"

"What? That's crazy, I only met him once, today"

"Yeah" Julia said "today, in a ride three hours long"

"So? It was just three hours. It's not like we had sex in the car or something"

"But talked" Margaret said, suggestively "Let's face it, you can't go three hours without even talking to each other"

"And you shared your stories with him, and he shared his with you" Julia added "so, maybe during that three hours, you know, you got to know each other better"

"Look" I started explaining "so okay, maybe I do kinda like him now after that three-hour ride, actually four because we had dinner, but it doesn't matter, cause he had a broken heart, and I guess he needed to be left alone for some time till he finally gets back to his normal self"

"And that's where he would need you the most" Julia said "If a person has had his heart broken, it would never heal if the person was left alone. He needs some friend to comfort him, and I suppose he had a good time with you, am I right?"

"Well... he kinda said he had fun"

"See? All he needs right now is to forget his past, and move on, and you can help him"

"And anyway, who was this bitch who dumped him for no good reason?" Margaret added

"Some chick named Carly Shay, and she was a total asshole" I answered.

"You know it kinda rings a bell to me" Julia said "Yeah, she's my sister's best friend"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I've heard just yesterday, her plane just landed in Vancouver, so she would probably attend WSU"

"Really?" I said, a bit shocked and concerned. Weird, I got all concerned about some guy I still barely know.

"Yeah, and you know, two months ago, I overheard my sister talking to her in the phone. It was on speaker so I can hear what she was saying. She said she felt bad about playing a guy who loves her very much for thirty-two months, and I was thinking, maybe it might have been Freddie"

"It _was_ Freddie" I said "He told me that the bitch had a boyfriend, had a relationship for more than four years, and their relationship came in between. Oh man, what's she gonna do in Vancouver?"

"She said she had some things to fix"

Some things to fix? What, she wants to get back together with the guy she had been playing for almost three years? That she realized she loved Freddie more than she loved her asshole boyfriend? After all that she done? I think Julia's right. He needs me. He needs me to help him move on, and forget about her. Well, how can you forget someone if she would bug you everytime?

Okay, this is not right. Am I falling in love with him? No, I'm not. I'm not falling in love with him. I'm just concerned for him, since he had a broken heart. And anyway, even I do love him and admit to him that I love him, is he gonna love me back? He swore he would never fall in love with anyone, and for a guy like him, two months is already long enough to stay single. But, I guess, no matter how he feels for me, I'm willing to take a chance.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

About eleven o-five PM, and I was drinking with my friends Rob, Adam and Vince. A few seconds later, Rob asked "So, Freddie, how was your ride?"

"My ride?" I asked back "You know, it was good"

"Who did you drive home?" Vince asked.

"Some chick named Sam" I answered "I drove her home, to Seattle?"

"Seattle" Rob asked, shocked "That's like three hours from here"

"I know, right?" Adam added "So I guess you talked a little... got to know each other better... had sex in the car..."

"Okay, not the last part" I retorted as I took a shot "We just talked, and stuff... Man, she reminded me of my ex-girlfriend"

"Carly?" Adam said "that asshole who played you all this time?"

"Yeah" I said "And what happened when we first met was almost exactly what happened during my ride with Sam"

"So, you're not gonna let the two of you have a relationship together?" Rob asked

"Nope" I answered.

"Well, I think maybe you should give that chick Sam a chance" Vince said "'Cause who knows, maybe she's the one you've been looking for"

"Yeah, that's right" Rob added "Cause who knows maybe Sam is the one you've been looking for"

"Yeah, I doubt it" I said

"And by the way, did you hear that Carly's plane landed in Vancouver yesterday?" Adam changed the topic.

"Really?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I think she might wanna get back together with you" Adam explained further.

"No, I will not get back together with that bitch"

"Good" Rob said "I think thirty-two months is enough suffering"

Well, honestly, I don't think Carly would want to get back together with me. I just think that she would have some vacation here at Pullman, or something. I mean, she played me for so long; she would be a total bitch to try to get back together with me.

So we hanged out some more, and though drunk, I managed to drive myself home, and get some sleep. And you know what? I'm not that shitted anymore with this carpooling policy because of that ride. Although I was still thinking about giving Sam a chance, I did have fun riding with her. Is she what I need to be able to move on from my past? I guess it's for me to find out, but for now, I might as well cool off and stay away from getting into relationships for as long as possible.

* * *

_**Would Sam and Freddie cross paths again?**_

_**What would Carly be doing in Pullman?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 5 to find out!**_

_**Thank you so much, I really appreciate every review that I receive from you, and your reviews give me inspiration to continue so please keep them coming.**_


	5. Doubts

**On the next ****_iLove Ride_****: Freddie shares his ride with Sam again, and what would happen as soon as Carly reenters the picture and tries to get Freddie back?**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Doubts**

(Rod's POV)

Man, it's Monday again. I told Freddie we shouldn't drink on a Sunday night. It really seemed like he's having a hard time deciding on whether to give that chick Sam a chance or not. If I were to be asked, I would choose to give the chick a chance, I mean, I was there the whole time Freddie suffered from his break-up with Carly. It really hurt him, and he swore he'd never love again, but this chick is not Carly. They really clicked, and he once mentioned that Sam has never had a boyfriend, so it's obvious that she would never cheat on him.

God, it's already... nine o-two, and class has started already. Oh, well, I'll just try my luck in the next class. Freddie's still asleep, lucky him, his first class doesn't start until one in the afternoon, but he still needs to report to work. Man, the dude's a snorer, especially when he drinks a lot, so what I do most of the time is that I charge my phone so that I can listen to music with my headphones on while I sleep.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who could it be? I headed for the door, opened it, and I was surprised to find out that it was Carly. Man, what's this bitch doing here? To get Freddie back? Then get lost, asshole!

"Hey, Rod" Carly greeted, stressing my name

"Hello" I said in an assertive tone "What do you want, bitch?"

"Oh, don't be so fucked up, I just want to talk to Freddie"

I knew it, she does want to get back together with him "Isn't it enough that you've played him for almost three years, and now you want to get back together with him? For what? For to make your guy jealous?"

"I don't want to get back together with him. Yes, Lyndon dumped me about a week ago, but it doesn't mean that I wanted to get back with Freddie, I just want to talk to him"

"Well tough luck, ass. Freddie moved out two months ago, after you broke his heart. He moved to some place in America that I'm not allowed to disclose to you"

"Really?" Carly said sarcastically "I hear someone snoring over there"

Man, why does this dude have to snore loudly in his sleep. Come on, Rod, you're a great liar, you can do it "That's... my girlfriend. Yeah, she snores a lot, especially when she gets drunk"

After a moment, I heard someone call my name "Rod? Rod, are you there?" Man, it's Freddie, he woke up. I can't just let Carly talk to him; she might even talk him into getting back with her.

"I believe that's no girl I hear over there"

"Cause, uh..." I tried to think of another alibi, although I know it wouldn't work "I also invited her brother to sleep over here, so, I think that's him"

"Rod" I hear Freddie call my name as he heads toward the door "who are you talking to over there?"

"Rod..." Carly said

"Okay, okay, it's Freddie, but I wouldn't just let you talk to him right after what you did"

"Rod" Freddie reached the door and saw Carly

(Freddie's POV)

I was awaken by Rod talking to some chick by the door. Feeling dizzy, I headed for the door to see who's the dude talking to, and oh my God, what's _she_ doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to talk to you"

"We have nothing to talk to. It was all over right after I caught you fucking with some other guy, and to admit that you've been together for over four years. I think thirty-two months is enough, so please, leave, now."

"I'm not leaving. And I don't want to get back with you, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Dude, don't trust her!" Rod said

"Rod, will you give us a moment?" Carly called out

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone" Rod was about to leave, but-

"Rod, stay!" I said, then turned to Carly "Unless you do want to get back with me, this wouldn't be a private conversation"

"Okay, I came here, cause I need your help"

"Oh, you need my help? Sorry, I'm not available, so come back NEVER"

"Listen" she said seriously "I need your help. Lyndon broke up with me about a week ago, and until now, I'm thinking he still loves me, so I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make him jealous"

"What?!" I said, infuriated "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving, until you agree on what I want you to do"

Quickly, I turned to Rod "Rod, release the dog" Oh by the way, we keep a bulldog by our apartment, so that whenever some intruder comes by, we just release it and it chases the intruder for blocks.

"Releasing" Rod said as he went outside, where he released the dog, and it quickly chased Carly away from the apartment, and a few seconds later, the dog came back. It just means that Carly is now at least a quarter mile away.

"So" I said "you coming to school, you're already late"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm waiting for someone to call, and you know we can't go to school without having someone on board"

"Yeah, but the Dean said that you can always say that no one called, and he will allow it"

"Oh, okay, later" he said, as he grabbed the keys and about to leave.

"Wait, aren't you gonna take a shower first, and those are _my_ keys"

"Oh, sorry" he placed the keys back, and took his.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower first?"

"Nah, I'm already late, I'm sure Mr. Smith would give me another pop quiz for coming in late. Later!" he said as he left.

I took a shower, anyway my first class doesn't start until one in the afternoon, but I still need to report to work. I hear they just released a DVD version of a film whose story is more erotic than the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ trilogy. Man, what can be more erotic than that book?_  
_

After taking a quick shower, I got dressed, grabbed the keys, and left for work. Upon arriving at work, I got a call. Oh man, it's another student who wants a ride to school. Can we reject phone calls? I think we can, since Dean only require two rides: one on the way to school, and one on the way home. I'm sure later tons of people would start calling me. Anyway, I took the phone call "Hello?"

"Hello, Freddie?" It was Sam. Yeah, I forgot to get her phone number.

"Sam? Ho-how did you know my number?"

"Remember Terrene? She gave me your phone number"

"Oh...right, so listen, I can't give you a ride to school, considering you live miles away, and-"

"That's not what I'm gonna ask you"

"Oh, okay, then what is it?"

"I need your help" Wow, just like Carly _needed_ help earlier. No, this chick is not Carly. She's not a bitch, so talk to her nicely "On..."

"Listen, my psychology professor told me that I'm bound to fail his subject, and I can't afford to fail, as mom would have to do another crime in order to send me to school, so I was thinking I should get a tutor, but most of the selfish assholes out there charge an arm for tutorial service, so as you said you're kinda good at psychology, will you tutor me?"

"Oh, sure" I said "Just text me your schedule, so that I know when to fetch you, then we can study at my place"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" I said as I hung up.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Okay, I wasn't lying. I know that this is the only way to get closer to Freddie like I said I will, but I really am failing psychology. You can say it's a coincidence, or is fate really working to get me and Freddie closer to each other? Anyway, I headed to the school cafeteria, where I saw Julia. Margaret has classes, so Julia was the only one I can talk to until my next class starts at eleven. Anyway, it's only ten eleven, and I still got tons of time.

"Hey there" Julia greeted

"Hey" I greeted back

"So how's psychology class?"

"I'm failing. If I fail one more quiz, I'm bound to fail no matter what I do"

"So have you called a tutor to help you?"

"No, cause tutors charge a fortune for just a few hours of tutorial service. But I did call Freddie"

"The dude who gave you a ride home the other day?"

"Yeah"

"And what did he say?"

"Well, he said he would like to tutor me"

"Oohh, so you guys gonna snoodle?"

"No, we haven't spent much time together, so no snoodling is going to happen" Yes, no snoodling is going to happen. Yet. Well, it's up to him if he's willing to give me a chance. And it does bug me that Carly just came here to bother him again. I know and I'm sure that he wouldn't get back with her, after what that bitch did, but still, I can't stand to see or even think of the guy I like being bugged by some bitch he's trying to forget.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

At last, shift's over. I's about... twelve nineteen, and I have forty-one minutes to probably fetch someone from home an dgive him/her a ride to school. Coincidentally, someone called "Hello?"

"Hello? You, uh... Freddie Benson?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hi, I'm Allen. I work just beside your workplace, _X-Rated Madness_"

"Oh, yeah, I think I know you" I said with recognition.

"So listen, I just ended my shift, and my first class starts at one o'clock"

"Oh, good timing, I just finished my shift, and my first class starts at one as well"

"Oh, good, I'll just head over to the parking lot of your workplace, then"

"Okay. You know my car's plate number right?"

"Yeah, it's... WHO 4027, right?"

"Right"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" I said as I hung up.

So, I gave Allen a ride to school. At some point during the ride, he said "Dude, anything wrong?" Man, is this really obvious and everybody knows that something's wrong? However, I answered "Nothing, it's just..."

"Is this about Carly wanting to get back together with you?"

"No, she doesn't- wait, how did you know that Carly's here in Pullman?"

"Uh, cause the other day, she stopped by your workplace, and asked for you. It just happened that I was also in the middle of my shift that time"

"Oh, well she wasn't here to get back with me. She just wanted to use me to make her ex-boyfriend jealous"

"No, she does want to get back with you"

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Last Saturday, she stopped by your workplace. She said she wanted to get back together with you. She even asked your boss and co-workers to set you up with her"

"Really? But she said-"

"Yeah, I know what she said. She also mentioned that if she reveals to you her true intention, you might be pissed off and reject her"

"Just by seeing her face, I'm already pissed off. And anyway, why on earth would she want to get back with me?"

"I don't know, but I think she kinda realized that it was you who she really loved and not that Lyndon dude"

"Well, she realized too late" I said, as I took a left turn "And anyway, just last Friday, I met this chick, but I still have doubts on whether I will give her a chance or not"

"Well, you just hanged out there, you just gave her a ride home, so-"

"It was Seattle. She lives two hundred and fifty miles from here, and we like really hitted off that day"

"Oh, so, what's she like?"

"Well, she's blonde, 'bout five foot two, just, simple, and beautiful, and nice. I mean, any guy would be lucky to have her, although she really never had a boyfriend"

"Well, if any guy would be lucky to have her, then I guess you should try your luck"

"Dude, that's the exact same thing I said when I first met Carly. I don't wanna make the same mistake. I kinda like the chick, but I don't wanna have my heart broken again"

"Okay, here's a tip for you. You try spending some more time with this new chick, and see if she really is an exact replica of Carly"

"Well, okay" I said, as I enter the school grounds. Oh, we're here, that was fast "So" I said "We're here, where's your building?"

"Uh, communications" he said. I pulled over in front of his building "Thanks, man" he said as he got out of the car.

Okay, now to get back to class. Man, how can I go through five hours of class discussion with Sam and Carly in my mind? And I think Allen's right. I do really need to spend some time with Sam and see whether she would break my heart like Carly did.

* * *

_**How would the tutorial session in Freddie's apartment go? Would Freddie and Sam finally couple up?**_

_**And what are Carly's true intentions on Freddie?**_

_**Please stay tuned for Chapter 6 to find out!**_

_**Thanks again, I really appreciate your positive feedback on this story. It means a lot that this story is getting a little more popular than my other one. Don't worry, I'm still working on iWant Him.**_

_**As for your reviews, please keep them coming!**_


	6. Troublemaker Meets Trouble

**On the next ****_iLove Ride_****: Sam and Freddie spends the night at Freddie's apartment for tutorial sessions concerning Sam's bound-to-fail grades in psychology. And what would happen as Carly starts to get Freddie back?**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Troublemaker Meets Trouble**

(Freddie's POV)

About twelve thirty-eight PM. Still a ton of time till first class starts. I gotta park in my favorite parking slot in the building, in front of the dance hall, and just hang in the car and watch cheerleaders, ballerinas and other female dancers go in and out of the hall. Oh man, another asshole has parked his car in my favorite spot, and for the record, he's a bigger jerk than I am (or try _was_). Oh well, time to do my thing.

Pulling over right before the spot, I got out of the car and yelled "Hey! You're parked right in my favorite parking spot"

"So?!" said the guy, who also got out of his car "This ain't yours. If it is, then where's the proof that you bought it?!"

"Get out fuckin' car out of there, or I'm gonna make you"

"Fine, make me!"

"I would, but if I were you, you might wanna check on your grandmother who was just confined to some local hospital here in Pullman"

The dude, falling for it, exclaimed "Oh, my God, what happened to her?! Did her heart attack return?! I'm coming, Granny!" as he went back into his car, and quickly drove out of the school grounds, after which I chuckled and remarked "Sucker!" and I parked my car in the abandoned spot.

"Man, I can't believe you still got it!" my friend Cameron said, walking towards the car after he saw what happened. Cameron is some sort of a jerkface who drives at top speed even in speed-restricted roads, and he has been my best friend since high school, when I was still a full-blown badass.

"Yeah, well, anything to get my favorite parking spot"

"Well, I was expecting you'd beat up the guy like the last time someone occupied this spot. Anyway, what's up?" he said as he sat in the passenger seat of the car and opened a window.

"Ah, nothing. Just... you know that girl I was talking about the other day, the one I gave a ride from here to Seattle?"

"Yeah, her name's Sam, right?"

"Right. Well, she called me up this morning, she said she needed a tutor as she is about to fail psychology"

"Oh, great, so where are you hangin'?"

"My place"

"And you sure it's okay with your roommate uh, what's his name, Rod?"

"Yeah, it's okay with him. I talked to him earlier and he said he would also hanging with a friend at her place for the night"

"Ooh, I think it's gonna be a long night" he commented, emphasizing the word _long_. "So this chick, Sam, do you like her?"

"No!" I quickly retorted. Cameron looked at me suggestively, as he knew I was denying.

"Okay, so maybe I kinda like her, but it doesn't matter if she doesn't like me back"

"You're really worried that she doesn't like you? Or you're just worried that your relationship would end up like you and Carly's?" he said "Adam mentioned that you told them about how the day you and Sam met was almost the exact replica of how you and Carly met"

"Cam, it's not-"

"Come on, Freddie. You don't have to lie to your best friend"

"Okay, so I was worried that Sam already has a boyfriend and was just trying to play me the way Carly did"

"You know, staying single for the rest of your life is not the solution to your problem. I think you should give her a chance. Ask her out, or at the very least, give her the best of you on your tutorial date later"

"Cam, come on, it's not like we'll be having sex tonight"

"Really, isn't it?"

"Okay, I don't have time to talk about this, it's already" I took a look at the digital clock in the dashboard "twelve fifty-two, and I'm late for class"

"Okay" he said "but can I stay here for until my next class starts? I was just thinking that dude you encountered might come back here and destroy the car"

"Fine, just don't hot wire it"

"I'll try my best" he said, sarcastically.

"'Kay, later" I said as I got out of the car and walked away.

Man, even in class, I couldn't think straight. During the lecture with Mrs. Clarkfield, all I can think of was Sam Puckett. Man, am I really falling for her? I mean, we only met once, but that one time went for about three hours (or four). And in my entrepreneurship class, I fell asleep while the boring lecturer discussed the lesson and even in my dreams, she showed up. I even dreamt of me being fought over by Carly and Sam. I was only awoken by the lecturer after noticed me sleeping in class.

"Mr. Benson!" I was awoken by the voice of our lecturer.

"Oh, sorry sir"

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Oh, it's...nothing"

"Go wash your face in the men's room, and then come back here if you don't feel sleepy anymore"

"Yes, sir" I said as I left the classroom.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

About five twenty-three in the afternoon. We were dismissed early by our professor for some reasons. Freddie texted me, saying that his last class ends at seven in the evening, so I went to his building and decided to wait in their cafeteria until seven.

I was just there listening to music with my headphones on, watching business students pass by, surfing the web and playing Temple Run when suddenly, some chick came to me and said "Um, miss... do you know where room 74 is located?"

"I don't know, I don't belong in this college" I said

"Oh" the chick said "well what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for someone whose class doesn't end until seven. His current class is in room 74, but I don't know where it is, so I'm staying here until his class ends" I said "how about you? I see that you don't even belong to this school"

"Yeah I know" she said "I'm just looking for someone who might also be in room 74, and I think we might be looking for the same person"

"Uh, who are you anyway?" I asked to find out if we _were_ looking for the same person.

"I'm Carly Shay, I don't belong to this school, but I came here for my ex-boyfriend Freddie"

Oh my God, _she_ is that Carly bitch who rudely played my man?! Oh, right, he's not my man, _yet_. "Oh, nice to meet you" I tried to hide my anger and hatred for her "I'm Sam, a friend of Freddie's, and I think his current class is in room 82, right on the eighth floor"

"Thanks" she said as she left.

Well, I don't really know where room 82 is located, I don't even know if Room 82 existed in this building. Man, what a jerk! She really came over for Freddie? For what? For to get back together with him? I wish I could tell in her face that the man's mine now, but the problem is the man himself. I doubt he would ever consider having feelings for me. Well, I don't really blame him, right after what that bitch did, but what he needs to understand that I'm not a bitch like her. Well, I'm not even close to what you call a bitch, although I can break a bone if I needed to.

An hour and a half passed, and I saw Freddie descending from the stairs. As he searched the cafeteria, I raised my hand so he would recognize me.

"Oh, there you are" he said as he found me sitting on the lunch table.

"Here I am" I said.

"'Kay let's go" he said as I followed.

While in the car, I remembered what happened earlier, and I narrated it to him "You know that bitch who played you, Carly?"

"Yeah..."

"She came over and asked for you"

"What a jerk!" he said as he shifted gears "So what did you tell her?"

"I gave her the wrong room number" I said, chuckling "I didn't even know if there was a room in your college building such as Room 82"

"Oh there is" he said "it's on the eighth floor"

"Oh... I guessed right" I said, after which a moment of silence followed, after which I said "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, if you're still hurt about how Carly played you, you can always say it"

"No, I think it's over" he said.

* * *

(Cameron's POV)

Well, that went tough. I was just in an encounter with Freddie's ex-girlfriend Carly right in the middle of my class at room 82, right after that chick Sam sent her probably unwittingly to the room. Oh well, it's about seven forty-three in the evening, I can still hang out with my and Freddie's friends at that bar a few blocks from here. As I descended down the stairs, I saw Freddie's roommate Rod with some chick who's probably his girlfriend. "Hey, Rod" I greeted.

"Oh, hey Cam" he greeted back. "Where you headed?"

"Just to the bar, unless you needed a ride"

"Oh, about that carpooling thing" he said

"Okay, what about it?"

"Right in the middle of class, Mr. Skinner was arrested by the FBI for illegally collecting money from gas stations and companies, and I think this has something to do with him co-creating the Carpooling Policy"

"What? He's a member of that illegal group Fuel for Money?"

"Yeah. Right after he was arrested, the faculty immediately discussed on whether the Carpooling Policy should be kept or not"

"I think they shouldn't keep it running anymore, now that we know that Mr. Skinner's intentions was just for his own interest"

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, would you like to ride with us? We're hanging out by the bar as well before heading to her place"

"Yeah, sure, let's use my car"

"Okay, sure" he said as we headed to the parking lot.

As we reached the spot where my car is parked, I stood shocked upon seeing my car apparently wrecked using sledgehammers.

"Oh my fucking God! My car!" I exclaimed

"Man, who could have done this?" Rod said

"Probably some bullies who want to take revenge on me"

"Look" Rod said, looking at some vandalism written in the rear window. I started reading it, which says:

_This is for ruining my and Carly's relationship, Benson! Let's see how you feel if I ruin your best friend's life!" - Lyndon_

"Lyndon, Carly's ex-boyfriend?"

"I guess" Rod said

"But why? I mean, he was the one who broke up with Carly, why would he think that it was Freddie's fault that he broke up with Carly?"

"I don't know, maybe the dude still likes the bitch, only now he's jealous because he knew that Carly's trying to get Freddie back"

"So he's just gonna walk around, and try to ruin Freddie's life, and mine as well? I think he might even come for Adam, Rob, Vince, and even you!"

"I wouldn't be surprised 'bout that" Rod said "Lyndon's just as big of an asshole as Carly is"

"Okay, whatever, I'll call a tow truck for it later. Let's just use your car so that we can head over to the bar"

"Good call" Rod said as we headed for his car

* * *

_**What would happen during the tutorial date between Sam and Freddie at Freddie's place?**_

_**And what trouble awaits Freddie's friends as Lyndon attacks them?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 7 to find out!**_

_**Sorry for the late update. I kinda ran out of ideas/events to write alongside the main plot, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :)**_

_**And as for your reviews, please keep them coming!**_


	7. Psychology of Love

**On the next ****_iLove Ride_****: Rafael dela Cruz is back, with a vengeance, and- wait, that's me! I'm back! Hope you all miss me, and iLove Ride as well. Here's what to expect for today:**

**On the next _iLove Ride_ (for real!): Sam and Freddie spends their first night together, and what would happen once Carly finds out that Freddie and Sam are now slightly more than friends?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Psychology of Love**

(Freddie's POV)

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at my apartment "We're here" I announced as I parked and took the keys off the ignition.

"Good, I'm kinda starving" she said as she got off the car, and we entered the building. "What apartment?" she asked as we headed for the elevator.

"12-K" I said as the elevator opened in front of us.

(Sam's POV)

Oh man, this is so exciting. Me hanging out with Freddie in the apartment. Since we were the only people inside the elevator, I can hear my heart beating really fast and really loud, and I can hardly take it anymore. _Please, elevator, please go up twelve floors faster!_ I thought. Finally, the door opened. We're already on the twelfth floor. Good thing about it is that 12-K is the first apartment that you will see when you turn left from the elevator. We enter the apartment._  
_

(Freddie's POV)

We entered the apartment. Man, it's much different that Rod's not in the apartment. "Wow, this apartment is much bigger than I thought" I heard her say "You live here alone?"

"No, I have a roommate, but he texted me earlier saying that he will be staying at his girl's place for the night, so the apartment's pretty much mine for the night" I headed to the fridge to get something to drink "What would you have?" I said "I got...wine, beer and whisky"

"Um, actually, I don't...drink liquor"

"What?" I said, shocked "You know, at your age, it's about time you get a taste of alcoholic beverages"

"Wait, wait, hold it, this is just a tutorial session, I don't think I'd be able to go home if I get drunk"

"Come on, you're taking a bus or cab, you're not driving a car, and besides, a rule of mine and my roommate's in this apartment is that everybody invited should have at least a glass of alcohol"

"Fine, I'll have a glass-just a glass-of wine"

"Okay" I said as I poured two glasses (one for me and one for her) with wine as she opened her bag and took her notebook, after which I sat next to her "So, what are we reviewing here?"

"Um... start with Chapter 5, and go until... Chapter 7"

"Wow, that's a lot of reviewing"

"Well, I have to take three extra credit quizzes in order to pass"

"And you have to take all of these tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh. Now why don't we get started?"

"Okay, let's go."

And we started reviewing. I wonder how'd Rod's night went.

* * *

(Rod's POV)

"How can that motherfucker ever think of coming after us?!" That was all Cameron had to say.

"I don't know, maybe he had some misunderstanding with Carly, and he's blaming Freddie for all of this, and now I think he wanted us dragged into the trouble" I said as I took a turn left.

"But Freddie doesn't love that bitch anymore, and trust me, he's too getting along with that chick Sam a lot better right now"

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"We kill that Lyndon guy"

"No, please, not too dark, some kids are reading this, you know"

"Right" he said.

"I think we should just try to stay out of this"

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Okay, it's about ten twenty-seven, and so far Freddie has drank about five glasses of wine, while I stopped at one, just like I said earlier. Tutorial session has gone smoothly so far, and I think I have learned more from him than from my professor, during whose discussions I always fell asleep into. So far, we've finished Chapters Five and Six, and I think I'm gonna ace the first two extra credit quizzes (I should, cause I got a cute, smart and handsome tutor), and we're down to one last chapter, and my mouth fell open when he said it.

"Okay, we're down to our final chapter" he said as he turned the page "Chapter 7, Understanding Human Emotions" Oh my God. Human emotions. I don't think I'll ever get through this chapter without something happening, I mean, he's kinda already drunk and everything, well, that's what I wanted, so okay. The first six subtopics, namely about anger, joy, sadness, fear, excitement and embarrassment were okay, even after five glasses of wine, he did explain what the terms included mean, and how to deal with these emotions. Wow, I must say, I'm kinda impressed, I just wish he'd been my professor. Well, he's already twenty-three, so he _can_ already be a professor, had he not repeated two year levels. Okay, this is it. The final subtopic: love.

"Okay, our last emotion and we're done here: love. A difficult term, easy said, easy felt, hardly explainable, and hardly controlled, but leaves you devastated once you give more than enough. Okay, before we start here, give me...one definition of love"

_Love is...you_. That's what I wanted to say since earlier, but maybe he's not yet ready to move on with me, I mean he's just gone through thirty-two months of bullshit, and just as he said, love leaves you devastated once it overflows. He's kinda right, but I think he's lacking a description: hardly learned unless you try over and over. okay, enough of the meaningful descriptions of love. I gave him one formal definition of love. "Love is...an emotion that you feel upon a person you desire"

"Kinda impressive. Love is kinda more of a sensation, actually, but for some unexplainable reason, it falls under emotions. Love is a sensation or effect when your hypothalamus release...some substance, that gives a tingling feeling once you see some person that your heart desires. So when you express your love to someone, the proper term is not _I love you from the bottom of my heart_, but rather _I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus_."

I think my hypothalamus is releasing that substance that makes me feel that tingling sensation everytime I see him. Well, I've been staring at him for more than two hours, so I think this is already love. And you know, I can't help but think that he kinda loves me, too, but he just can't let go of that Carly bitch, or maybe he did, he just doesn't want to show that he loves me just _yet_, but oh my God, I think he's gonna show me now.

"Okay, now give me at least three ways of how people express their love for another person"

Three ways? I think I can give more than a hundred ways of how people express their love. "Um...courting the person, having an intercourse with the person, and just simply saying it"

"So is it okay if I tell you now?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you..." he said

"You mean that?" I said, very much touched by what he said.

"Why, you don't believe me? You want me to do this?" he said as he slowly leaned towards me and slowly inched his lips to mine. I tried to retreat, but then I realized that this is what I want all along, so when our lips touched, I also leaned over, and we shared a passionate kiss that lasted about a minute, and that was all that I can remember. That was the best one-minute of my life, sharing a kiss with the man that I love, and I just hope that he meant what he said, I mean that he said it not just because he's already drunk, but that he meant it. The kiss was all that I can remember, but I kept thinking and hoping that we had _more_. The next thing I knew was that it was already the next morning, and thank God, I don't classes until twelve in the afternoon, and I don't think he does, either. I woke up with slight hangover, since I only drank a glass, and judging from the snoring noises, I can tell that he's still asleep. Man, I love men who snore in their sleep, it's like rock music in your ears.

I checked the time in the digital clock up on the wall. It's nine-forty three in the morning. After a few more minutes, he finally woke up.

"Good morning" I greeted him.

"Good morning" he greeted back "How's the night?"

"Oh, it was good, thank you"

"Sorry, I didn't let you go home last night"

"No, it's fine, I actually enjoyed the moment. I just hope that meant what you said last night"

"What"

"Don't you remember? You said you love me"

"Oh, I can't remember saying anything like that, but I do, I do"

"And that is part of your unconscious. Last night, you were drunk and everything, and although you didn't mean to tell me that you love me, you did, because your unconscious told you" I said, applying what I learned from last night. Can't believe that worked.

"Wow, impressive, I think you're gonna ace your test later"

"Well, I should, 'cause I got the best tutor ever"

"Awww... then I got the best student as well" he replied "Now, what time does your class start?"

"Twelve"

"How 'bout I take you there now? My class starts at eleven"

"Oh, it's fine, I can hang out with my friends over there"

"Oh, okay, I'll just take a shower"

"And I'll just cook breakfast"

"Oh, you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, well, learned it from my mom before she tried her hand on illegal stuff"

"Oh, nice. Hope you cook some nice stuff" he said as he headed on to the bathroom to take a shower.

I chuckled "Oh, yeah, I will" I said as I started cooking. After a few minutes, we had breakfast, and then headed on to school.

(Freddie's POV)

Hey, no joke. I really meant what I said last night. Maybe my hypothalamus did release this substance that made me feel this tingling sensation. Okay, enough of this psychology chiz, I gotta head on to school. It's only...ten twelve, so I have forty-eight minutes to head on to school and finish my assignment due first period that I haven't even started yet. Yes, I cram a lot. I got used to do assignments at the very last minute, well, I always pass on time, so I guess it's kinda effective. Anyway, after a few minutes drive, we finally reached the school grounds. I pulled over in front of the Education Building to drop Sam off. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later"

"Wait, no goodbye kiss?"

"Oh, alright" I said as I kissed her in the lips. "Okay, I'll see you later"

"Bye" she said as she got out of the car and entered the building.

I stepped on the gas and drove over to the parking lot of our building. I pulled into my favorite parking slot, in front of the dance hall. I looked into the digital clock in my car, and it read ten nineteen. Forty-one more minutes to finish the assignment, so I stayed there and got it started. A few minutes later, Gibby, another friend of mine, approached me.

"Hey, man, party at my house, Friday night. Are you down?"

"Well, it depends if I don't have anyone to give a ride on Friday"

"Hey, no rush, party starts at nine. Just don't be late, fashionably late accepted, though"

"Then I'm in"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Oh, and if you can, bring a date with you"

"Why?"

"'Cause while I was talking about the party with Cam, Adam and Vince, Carly kinda heard that we were gonna invite you, so she told us that she would come"

"Really?"

"Yeah, originally, we were gonna move the venue into somewhere else, but I think it's best if you bring a date instead"

"Oh, don't worry, I will"

"Alright! Guess I'll see you on Friday, then"

"I guess I will"

"Later" he said as he turned away.

* * *

_**What would Carly do at the party?**_

_**What would happen once Carly learns that Sam and Freddie already have a thing going on?**_

_**And what would happen once Lyndon makes his attack?**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 8 to find out!**_

* * *

**Okay, I'm back! And let me tell you that this day, September 9th, is very significant to me, although it's not my birthday (I wish so I can turn 18 and be legal already), but because it marked the first day I tried my hand on writing, and on September 9th, 2010, I finished my first novel ever written, so I wanted to make this day special for you as well by giving you Chapter 7 of iLove Ride, and making it as perfect as possible. Also, I wanna tell you how grateful I am to know that you missed my stories, especially this one, so I will try to update every now and then like before, so please keep your reviews coming!**


End file.
